397moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rexladdin (397Movies Style)
s Cast: * Aladdin - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Jasmine - Mina Aino (Sailor Moon) * Genie - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Jafar - Wiseman (Sailor Moon) * Iago - Gruffi Guffi (Advantures of Gummi Bears) * Abu - Rex's Dinosaur (Dinosaur King) * Carpet - Itself * Sultan - Max's Dad (Dinosaur King) * Cave of Wonders - Itself * Razoul - Duke Ighor (Advantures of Gummi Bears) * Razoul's Henchman - Trolls (Advantures of Gummi Bears) * Peddler - Himself * Gazeem the Thief - Sapphire (Sailor Moon) * Prince Achmed - Cavin (Advantures of the Gummi Bears) * Two Guys who watching Pricne Achmed - Themselves * Two Hungry Children - Theodore and Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Omer Melon Seller - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Farouk Apple Seller - Himself * Old Jafar - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Elephant Abu - Ace (Giant Si) (Dinosaur King) * Abu's Transformations - Themselves * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Blossom Bubbles Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Necklace man and Woman - Themselves * Fat Ugly Old Lady - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Pot Seller - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) * Nut Seller - Alvin Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Fish Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Fire Eater - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Boy Wanting an apple - Himself * Laddie Dog Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Rabbit Genie - Himself * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Old Man Genie - Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Fat Man Genie - Pops (Johnny Bravo) * 75 Golden Camels - Themselves * Genie as Tv Parade Host Harry - Weasel (i am Weasle) * 54 Purple Paaecocks - Themselves * Gene TV Parade Host June - Nurse (I am Weasel) * Exotic - Type Mammals - Themselves * Loapard Genie - Simba (The Lion King) * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Amy/Sailor Mercury * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Lamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Himself * Super Spy Genie - Carl (Johnny Bravo) * Teacher Genie - Professor Utonium * Table Lamp Genie - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Bee Genie - Flik (Bugs a Life) * Sumbmarine Genie - Himself * Giant Genie - Seth (Dinosaur K) * Rajah Cub - Himself * Abu Toy - Chomper (????) * Snake Jafar - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) * Cheerleader Genie - Themselves * Genie Jafar - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) Quotes: * ?????: You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. * ????: I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas. * ????:Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly ......? * A ????, am I? Well, perhaps you'd like to see how bull-like I can be?